LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P1/Transcript
(Jessica is seen sitting on her bed looking at her phone while Pink stays wrapped around her waist) Jessica:...... Pink: *Cooing* Jessica: Hmm? *Looks down* Something wrong Pinkie? (Pink looks at Jessica sad) Jessica: What is it? (Pink paws at Jessica's stomach) Jessica: Ooooh, *Smile* You wanna play don't you? Pink: *Excited cooing* Jessica: Okay then! *Turns off phone and stands up* So what do you wanna do? Pink: *Points at the closet* (Jessica sees a small ball on the ground in the closet) Jessica: Wanna play catch? Pink: *Excited nodding* Jessica: Okay! (Jessica goes to get the ball) Jessica: Now you're gonna have to separate from me so we can play. Pink: *Confused coo* Jessica: Well you can't catch it if you're wrapped around me kiddo! Pink:..... (Pink removes herself from Jessica and crawls to the floor) Pink: *Cooing* Jessica: There you go! Now let's play! (Jessica tosses the ball across the room and Pink crawls after it) Pink: *Cooing* (Pink takes the ball and brings it back over to Jessica) Jessica: *Takes the ball* Good job! Pink: *Clapping and laughs* Jessica: All right let's go again! (Jessica tosses the ball and Pink chases it once more. She soon comes back with it) Pink: *Happy cooing* Jessica: *Takes the ball and pats Pink's head* Good girl! Pink: *Happy humming* Jessica: You wanna keep going? (Pink giggles before she crawls back onto Jessica and wraps around her) Jessica: Or you can do that. That works too. Pink: *Happy hums* Jessica: *Sighs* You really are your mom's daughter. (Pink smiles) Jessica: *Smile* (Pink then begins to rub up and gently dig into Jessica' stomach) Pink: *Happy humming* Jessica: *giggling* Awwww. (Pink smiles as Jessica pets her. The scene then cuts to Rose and Erin watching Galactic Conflict 2 with Blue and Red) Erin:.... Blue: *Cooing* Rose: They seem to be enjoying the movie! Erin: Yep! Guess it was a good idea after all. Red: *Happy coo* (Erin smiles before Slimer enters) Slimer: *Sighs with relief* Erin: Oh hey Slimer! Slimer: Hey girls. How are the babies? Erin: Good. Just watching a movie. Rose: Is the room all set? Slimer: Yep! Got the closet prepped and we put some toys inside! Rose: Alright! Slimer: *Smile* (Slimer goes and sits down) Slimer: *Sigh* I'll be honest though, it's got me a little tired out. Erin: Sure seems that way. Rose: Well, you can rest with us if you'd like! Slimer: Thanks. (Red and Blue go over and sit on Slimer's lap) Red and Blue: *Happy cooing* Slimer: Aww there's my boys! How you doing? (The two hug Slimy) Slimer: Aww! Erin: Cute! Rose: *giggle* Slimer: I love these little guys! Erin: They certainly take after you too. All of them. Rose: Yeah. Slimer: I know! Isn't it cute? Red: *Cooing* Slimer: Guess you got a few more belly rubbers in the house! Erin: Heh, is that good or bad? Slimer: Depends on how you look at it. And me? I think its nice. Lots of bellies in this house that need rubbing. Rose: They don't even rub half the time. They poke. Erin: Yeah, that's kinda true. Slimer: Poking? Hmm. That's odd. Erin: I mean it could be their tiny bodies. Rose: Yeah. Probably why they do the rubbing part with their heads instead of their hands. Erin: But I'm sure it's not a big deal. They might just be poking due to being babies. Slimer: Hmm, maybe! (Red and Blue then start rubbing against Slimer) Red and Blue: *Happy humming* Erin: Awww look at them go! Slimer: *Giggle* So cute. (Batty walks out) Batty: Hey guys! Slimer: Hi sweetie! Erin: Yo! Batty: So how the kids doing? Erin: Boys are doing just fine. Xylia, Ivy and Jessica are looking after the rest. Batty: Sweet! Say why not go get them and we can show them they're room. Rose: Ooh good idea! Erin: Let's do it! Batty: Come on then! (The group gets up. The scene then cuts to Xylia and Ivy playing with Yellow and Green) Yellow and Green: *Happy cooing* Xylia: *Smile* (Xylia is seen moving some vines around as Yellow and Green are trying to grab them) Ivy: Awww. Xylia: Cute right? Ivy: So cute! Xylia: Heh. (Jessica enters the room) Jessica: Sup guys? Xylia: Hey Jessica. Jessica: *Sees Green and Yellow playing* Awww. Cuuute. (The two continue reaching for the vines) Xylia: You two better be careful. These vines can get feisty when you mess with them. Yellow: *Happy cooing* Jessica: Oh yeah, Erin and the others wants us in Slimer and Batty's room. Ivy: Oh. They're room must be done. (The two pick up the Green and Yellow baby) Xylia: Okay babies. Your mommies got something special for you to see. Ivy: You're gonna love it! (The scene changes to the girls arriving to Slimer and Batty's room) Batty: All right. Ready to see the room? Erin; Yep! Rose: All set! Slimer: Okay! Batty: Here we go! (The two open the door. Inside, the group sees the changes they made) Erin: Ooooo! (The closet is seen modified into a small little sleeping and playing area decorated with a blanket, a few toys and a picture of Batty and Slimer) Rose: Awww that's adorable! Slimer: Yep! The perfect spot for our little angels! (The girls put the infants on the flour as thy go into they're room) Infants: *Excited cooing* Erin: They like it! Batty: Yes! Slimer: I knew they'd like it! (The infants then start to play with the toys left for them) Girls: Awww! Slimer: Thanks for looking after them. Erin: No problem. Little boy blue was just a pleasure. Batty: You really like him don't you? Erin: He's adorable! How could I not? Slimer: Well in that case, you're welcome to look after him any time you want! Erin: YES!!! Thanks Slimy! Slimer: Heh, don't mention it! (Erin smiles before Blue is seen climbing up her body) Erin: Oh! Hey Blue! Blue: *Cooing* Erin: What are you doing little guy? (Blue wraps around Erin and rubs against her) Blue: *Smiles and coos* Erin: *Smiles and shakes head* Slimer: Guess he shares your affection Erin! Batty: Yeah! Erin: *Rubs Blue* THanks little buddy. Blue: *Giggles* Erin: *Smile* (Blue rubs up against Erin's stomach with a smile on his face) Erin: I love you too Blue. I love you too. Slimer: *Smile* TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts